Previously, there has been the problem of escaping from buildings on fire from wherein efforts have been made to provide an inflatable chute.
Earlier efforts to accomplish this result are shown in one or more of the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Date Title ______________________________________ 3,458,009 07/29/69 Evacuation Slide 3,580,358 05/25/71 Safety Escape Bag 3,838,750 10/01/74 Fire Escape Apparatus 3,910,532 10/07/75 Inflatable Deployment System and Method 4,582,166 04/15/86 Fire Escape Having Guide Wire Mechanism ______________________________________
Foreign Patents
Germany 2 100 886; Jan. 9, 1971 PA0 Japan 5218100; 2,10,1977; Inventor: Kenkyusho PA0 United Kingdom 2 152 887 A; Jan. 18, 1984; Inventor: Rennison